


I Macil-Tano (The Sword-Smith)

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 2nd Age - Pre-Rings, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short vignette about an anonymous Kinslayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Macil-Tano (The Sword-Smith)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**I Macil-Tano (The Sword-Smith)**

He was _Macil-tano_ in Aman.  He made things of beauty for the princes of the Noldor and lesser lords, swords not meant for combat but formal dress and display.  His ancient art was a curiosity from a past most were too young to have lived.

When his lord came to him with a request for many swords, he obeyed, for was Fëanáro not his patron?  And when his lord bade him follow with his swords, he obeyed, for was Fëanáro not the late King's heir?

He followed, and with him went his swords.

At Alqualondë, the swords of his making cut down Olwë's youngest son.

In Doriath, the swords of his making slew Dior's guard.

At the Havens, the arm that made the swords was hewn from his shoulder.

He came to Balar a prisoner, and was healed.  He swore allegiance to the High King and lived among those who had feared the swords of his making.  He found work as he could, and did not miss the arm that had made such swords.

He did not question his lot, and did not look for more than he had.  Nor did he wonder when he found love, for was this not a gift of Eru?

They had happiness, and a child. The child would grow to make things of beauty meant not for combat but formal dress and display.  And they would call her not _Macil-tanë_ but _Mírdan_. (1)

His house would make no more swords.

**\--------------------**

(1) _Macil-tano, -ë_ (Q)  
'Sword-smith'.  From _macil_ , 'sword' and _tano_ , 'smith'.  _-ë_ is the feminine counterpart to _-o_.  
 _Mírdan_ (S)  
'Jewel-smith'.  _-dan_ is lenited from _-tan_ , from OS _tano_ , which probably had a feminine counterpart in _tanë_.  Both short _-o_ and _-e_ will be dropped in mature Sindarin, so that the feminine form would probably be identical to the masculine.


End file.
